ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
End of the Chronicles (Epilogue)
There they are...at the end of the road. As the dust finally cleared, Bowser and his family are banished, Ratchet and Sasha stood close to their child, which is now a week old, and Kiva looks over the members one by one. Although she had amazing adventures with Ratchet and Clank, from the very beginning, she still has a choice to make. She enters the bridge, where Ratchet and Clank awaits her. Kiva: Ratchet? Clank? Clank: Kiva, good to see you. Ratchet: So, I guess this is it, huh? Be honest with me: What are you going to do when you're not saving the universe? Kiva: Gee... To be honest, I don't know. Ratchet: I see. Thanks to you and many others, I'm finally myself again. And now, a new responsibility awaits me and the team. Clank: Protecting Sasha and the child. Ratchet: If you like, you can help us stop Hatchet and, as Reia puts it, bring him back to normal. Kiva: Sure thing, Ratchet. Clank: Getting to him won't be easy. Ratchet: Clank's right. We need to take down the other members first before we find Hatchet. If you wish to add us in this new quest, which will happen in a few months, we'll be happy to help you. If you wish to ask for help anytime otherwise, be sure to-- Wait.. I guess you know the drill by now. Kiva: Yep, I sure do. Clank: Good to hear that. - As the dialogue unfolds, Reia searches for the senseless Pandora and finds her, while Terra checks on Ventus and Aqua. Ratchet: Are you..planning to stay with us? I mean, you helped us so much.. Kiva: Yep, I'm planning on it..that is if you want me to come back. Clank: You are a part of this team. Of course you can return. Ratchet: In that case, I have a task for you. Kiva: Alright. Ratchet: Hatchet has taking Cell's strategy and has taken shadows from other villains, making himself a new powerful form in return. To make sure he is on his own, I need you...to be our recon for the team. You can fight alongside us once we find the members one by one. The final battle with Hatchet remains unknown at this point, but we need to be strategic about Reia's 'friend-turned-enemy'. Kiva: Okay, Ratchet. - The screen returns to Ratchet, Clank and Kiva as they continue their conversation. Ratchet: It'll be some time before Hatchet shows up, but I'm happy that the universe is free again. You know.. I forgot to say something, all the way back to Pokitaru.. At least something important.. Kiva: Wow.. That far? Well, what are you going to say? Ratchet: Thank you...for everything you did to find me and Clank. Kiva: You're welcome, Ratchet. Clank: For now, we should rest and enjoy the peace we now have. - The rest of the gang meet up at the bridge shortly after, except for Reia, who is still looking for Pandora in space. Little does Kiva realized, Reia is listening in inside her spacesuit. X-23: The fight is over. Zack: But the cause of war still raged on. Genis: Many people believed in us. That's why we have to answer the call. Raine: Bowser is maybe vanquished from our sights, but we must stand ready for Hatchet or anything else that stands before us. Presea: We fought very hard to protect many worlds and the entire universe multiple times. Alister: Many people are already cheering for us; for this victory. Reia (Audio): Bowser is stopped, for sure, but the core of the war lies within its root. Category:Scenes